1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery electrolyte level indicators for indicating when the electrolyte level in a wet cell battery has fallen below a minimum acceptable level, and more particularly to such electrolyte level indicators that are electrically isolated from the battery ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The placing of wet cell batteries on automobiles due to the design thereof makes the battery inaccessible and sometimes inconvenient to periodically check. For this reason, vehicle owners become negligent and allow the electrolyte level in the battery in their vehicle to be lowered to a depth allowing the plates disposed in the battery to be exposed. This causes a quicker deterioration of the battery than is normal and, hence, the need exists for a device to warn a vehicle operator of a battery condition. This device must be able to monitor the level of the electrolyte in a battery that is inaccessibly placed and inform the vehicle operator in the driving compartment of a low electrolyte level.